In general, an around view monitoring system refers to a system that shows a situation in the range of 360 degrees around a vehicle through four cameras installed outside the vehicle. The around view monitoring system may display a situation around the vehicle on a monitor such that a driver feels as if the driver looked down from the sky, and allow the driver to monitor a parking space or driving space around the vehicle. Therefore, the around view monitoring system may enable the driver to easily park or drive the vehicle in a narrow space.
Korean Patent Registration No. 10-0499267 discloses a rear view monitoring system which is capable of displaying a rearward image and a distance to a rearward object such that a driver can check the rearward object when backing a vehicle or making a turn. Such a technique provides a distance between the vehicle and the rearward object with the rearward image, and allows the driver to conveniently and safely drive the vehicle.
Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2013-0095525 discloses an around view system and an around view providing system, which can provide an around view image and forward and rearward images of a vehicle, process the forward and rearward images such that more images can be displayed in the traveling direction of the vehicle depending on a steering angle change, and display the images on the screen. Such a technique allows a driver to have a better view in the traveling direction of the vehicle.